


Family has no Bounds

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy has a 16th birthday.Also if you found this, you searched for it.
Relationships: TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Tommyinnit/Ph1lza, Tommyinnit/Phil Watson| Ph1lza
Comments: 11
Kudos: 219
Collections: Anonymous





	Family has no Bounds

ommy squirmed gently, smiling lightly in his seat. Today was his seventeenth birthday and he was more than excited. He repeatedly glanced at the clock on the wall, waiting for the clock to strike 3:45pm.  
Tubbo glanced at him, tilting his head as the bell gave a shrill ring. He watched as Tommy practically sprung up in his seat, quickly shoveling everything into his bag and followed in suite. “Excited for your birthday, Tom?” Tubbo smiled, chasing after him in the hall, weaving his way through the crowd behind the tall blonde. “Yeah! Dad said we’ll be doing something really fun, since it’s just me and him!” Tommy grinned at his friend, hopping on his toes, eyes peeling around for Phil’s car. Tubbo chuckled, raising a brow, “Yeah? What do you think it’ll be?” Tommy stopped for a moment, gazing up thoughtfully, “Hmm. No clue, Big T. I just know that it’ll be pog champ! Maybe he’ll take me on an adventure, eh?”  
Tubbo nodded and squeezed his arm gently. “Tell me about it later, yeah? I see Schlatt’s car, so I have to go! Happy Birthday, Tommy!” Tommy waved at the brunette, watching him run off to the red, beaten down car. He waited a couple of moments before noticing Phil’s green car pop into view, and practically raced to the passenger seat.  
He smiled happily as he got in, practically slamming the door. “Happy birthday, son.” Phil chuckled, patting the teenagers thigh gently. He watched as his youngest wiggled with excitement, his cheeks growing flushed by the second as they drove closer to home. “Excited, Toms?” He questioned, keeping his hand on Tommy’s thigh. Tommy nodded, watching his house pull into vision.  
“Dad..When do I- ya know?” The blonde mumbled, the bright red in his cheeks contrasting his pale, milky skin. Phil let out a hearty laugh, turning the car off and stepping out. “Soon, Toms. Let’s get into the house first and then we can talk about it, yeah?” He smiled down at the teen, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Tommy stepped in, rushing his shoes off and eagerly waiting for his father to close the door.  
Phil chucked off his shoes, and locked the front door. He turned to catch his son, who practically leaped in his arms. “Woah! Tommy!” He laughed, smiling fondly. “May I PLEASE have my birthday attention now?” Tommy’s brows furrowed, leaning his face closer to Phil’s. The older nodded gently, leaning down and capturing the younger into a sweet, passionate kiss.  
Tommy let out a low moan, pressing into the kiss eagerly. He gladly accepted the tongue against his lips, granting access to the elder blonde. He fought gently with Phil’s tongue, grasping at the older. Slowly, Phil pulled away, much to Tommy’s disappointment. “But D-“ “No buts. We just got home, let’s relax a bit.”  
Tommy pouted but slowly moved away. “Well…I’m going to go change, but after I want attention.” Phil chuckled, but nodded in agreement. “Alright. I’ll be in the kitchen making your cake, so come see me when you’re done.” Tommy practically raced upstairs, giddy. He and Phil had been in a secret romantic relationship for about two years, at Tommy’s persistance. They were very well at keeping this arrangement a secret, from friends, and the twins, Wilbur and Techno. Before they left for college, Phil and Tommy had practically no alone time, but now, they were free to do as they pleased.  
Tommy shuffled off his school clothing, opting to switch into a pair of baggy sweatpants and one of Phil’s long sleeves. He made his way downstairs, peeking into the kitchen, the smell of sweet frosting and warm cake filling his nostrils. He hopped onto the counter, swiping his finger into the fluffy frosting.  
Phil batted his hand away gently, setting the timer and putting the frosting into fridge before turning to his son. “I see you’ve stolen another one of my shirts.” He nodded, opening his arms happily. “Yeah, but don’t you love seeing me in them, old man?” Phil rolled his eyes, holding his youngest by the waist, pressing gently kisses into his neck gently.  
Tommy purred happily, leaning into the kisses. “Yeah, I do you gremlin bastard.” Phil mumbled, pressing a chaste lip onto the boy’s lips. “So, when are we going to fuck?” The blond asked bluntly, his cheeks heating up again. Phil choked a bit, heat rising to his cheeks. “I- well. Are you sure you want to, baby?” He watched as Tommy nodded frantically. “Well…We could do it now. We have to wait forty minutes for this cake to bake.”  
Tommy smirked gently, wrapping his legs around Phil’s hips. “Well, are you gonna take charge, or be a big pussy?” Phil frowned, moving his hands down to grip the blond’s hips roughly. “Watch what you say, little boy. Don’t want to get punished, do you?” The blond shuttered, bucking his hips weakly. “Bedroom, yeah?” His father nodded, scooping him up, and making his way to their bedroom.  
He laid the boy down, pressing kisses on the nape of his neck gently, sliding his hand up the smooth chest. Tommy let out soft mewls, whimpering and lifting his hips. Phil slowly moved the sweatpants down, leaving small hickeys against his neck. The blond tugged at the older’s shirt, huffing weakly. The elder pulled it off slowly, slowly lowering his pants as well. He felt as Tommy pulled him into a passionate kiss, fumbling around for the spare lube.  
He coated his fingers generously, nudging Tommy’s boxers down with his knuckles. He felt his son shuffle off his underwear and lifted his hips. “Da-Daddy please…” He begged, staring at his father with hungry eyes. He felt the finger slowly enter him, chaste kisses pressed on his face. “Relax, baby boy. I got you.” Tommy’s low moans were a guilty pleasure. He enjoyed hearing his youngest moan and beg for him, feeling him dig his nails and drag them down his back. They had never gone farther than just dry humping and blow jobs, so Phil wanted to make this enjoyable for the younger. He slowly added another finger, scissoring the boy gently. The younger moaned eagerly, bucking his hips again and whimpering. “D-Daddy, please, I need you,” He begged.  
Phil pulled his fingers out, taking the lube and slicking his cock graciously. “Are you sure you want this, baby boy?” Tommy nodded eagerly, panting. “Please, I’m ready. Put it in me.” The elder nodded, pushing the tip gently against the entrance. He slowly pushed his cock in, biting his lip at the immense tightness and warmth that engulfed him. “F-Fuck, Toms. You’re so tight…” He breathed, bottoming out. The bulge that was outlined in his son’s stomach was almost enough to send him over the edge. He waited for a moment, letting his son adjust to the length. “W-Well, how does it feel?”  
“I-It feels so full.” He breathed out, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck. “Y-You can move now.” His father nodded, slowly thrusting in and out of Tommy, breathing getting heavier. He felt himself hit a small bundle of nerves, and Tommy shot up, arching his back and groaning loudly. “F-Fuck! Right there, Daddy! More!” He growled gently, nipping the blond’s neck again, thrusting harder against the bundle of nerves, pacing quickening.  
The loud moans and drool dripping from Tommy’s mouth made a heat pool in his stomach. “T-Tommy, baby, I’m close.” He panted, his thrusts getting sloppier. Tommy nodded weakly, tightening his legs around Phil’s hips, “M-Me too…” he breathed. He leaned up capturing the older in a heated kiss, right as white ropes shot out onto his chest. He groaned against the older’s lips, feeling the hot liquid inside of him. Phil’s thrusts came to a slow stop before he pulled out, cum dripping out of his lover.  
He laid on the bed, immediately pulling the younger into a hug, breaths evening out. “How was that?” He mumbled, a hand running through the fluffy blond hair. He felt the boy nod, curling up against him, “Was great…Can we do more late?” Phil chuckled. “Of course, love. We should finish the cake first, it’s almost time to take it out.” Tommy nodded, slowly sitting up and holding Phil’s hand.  
Phil squeezed it gently before standing up to get a cloth to clean his son up. As he was doing so, he heard a distant sound from downstairs. He peeked out, looking at Tommy, who was equally confused. He quickly shuffled on a shirt and sweats, handing the towel to Tommy. The sound of their front door opening threw both of them off guard, causing them both to panic slightly.  
“Dad! Me and Tech are home!” He heard Wilbur, his middle son, yell. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Tommy, get dressed, now.” Phil whispered. Tommy looked at him with wide eyes, pulling on the closest pair of boxers, and fixing his hair. He leaned up, pecking Phil’s lips one last time before they both went downstairs, greeting the twins.  
“Tommy! Happy Birthday!” Wilbur exclaimed, gathering his brother in a hug, grinning. “The cake smells great! Almost done no? Glad we decided to pop in on a whim!” Wilbur stalked off to the kitchen, trying to sneak a peek at the cake. Techno, however, stared at them both. “Tommy” he stated lowly, as to not alert Wilbur, “Why are you in Dad’s underwear?”  
Phil and Tommy both choked, before looking at each other. “Well, I-“ Tommy stammered. What could he say? Phil stepped in front of Tommy, “Tech, let’s talk about this tonight when Wilbur’s asleep.” There was a long moment of pause before Techno nodded, stepping away into the kitchen, but his eyes never leaving the two. Fuck. So much for a secret. They would explain it to Techno, but first, Tommy’s birthday cake.


End file.
